Experience The Difference
by NightFlame977
Summary: Konoha is at peace. Akatsuki is no more, wars are no more, and everyone seems happy...Besides a certain Uchiha. How will he react when a new girl, an incredibly DIFFERENT girl, comes into his life?


**Experience the Difference**

Please note, I do not own Naruto or its characters. I own only Mira Hikari.

Please comment, and feel free to thoroughly review my work. Thanks all!

* * *

All seemed normal in the Village of Leaves. The children were playing, the shinobi were training, and everyone smiled.

"But…" The dark haired man said while crossing his green-covered arms, his voice ever so soft. "It is incomplete."

His younger self, Rock Lee, appeared baffled by this statement. "But Guy Sensei, how can this be incomplete? The world is perfect, as it is at last in peace!"

A brown-haired, dual bun-headed girl bounced over to her former sensei and teammate. She smirked. "He's not our sensei anymore Lee! We don't have ne. We're jonin, remember?"

At this, Lee's dark, bulging eyes swelled with tears. "I mustn't show disrespect!"

TenTen sighed, shaking her head. "Besides, I think he means someone is still unhappy."

"B-but all is well! There is no war, those who wish for love have found it, and Sasuke has returned! Who could possibly be unhappy?"

Some distance away, a new presence entered the Konoha gates. She took a deep breath, inhaling the warm, tree smelling air. The girl released her breath, smiling warmly. "Beautiful."

Mira Hikari had heard many tales of the village and its famous Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. From the age of eight, she'd wished nothing more than to live in the glorious land. Finally, ten years later, she was able to leave Iwakagure, as she'd become of age. She left with her parents' blessing.

Konoha was more wonderful than she'd ever dreamed. The sun shown bright in the sky, the plants were luscious, and everyone she walked by seemed pleasant.

As she made her way to the Hokage building, Mira saw someone alone in a field. The person had long brown hair, tied at the bottom.

'Perhaps a ninja?' She thought. As the thought was confirmed, a warmth came to her ocean blue eyes and she smiled.

He trained hard.

'Oh, I should be on my way.' She then took leave, remembering she had to be somewhere.

She traveled the streets until she came to the large Hokage building.

Mira entered, looking around in confusion. "Excuse me," she said, seeing a blue haired girl with lavender eyes. She took note of the fact that they were pupil less. "Could you please direct me to the Hokage-sama's office?"

The other girl smiled and bowed her head. "Of course. My name is Hinata. Please follow me."

The two girls traveled up some stairs, through a hall, and to a door. It was the same as the rest, so Mira couldn't tell the difference.

Hinata stopped and smiled kindly. "Here we are."

Mira smiled in returned and nodded once. "Thank you very much. It's been nice meeting you, Hinata. I hope we can be friends!"

A blush crossed Hinata's cheeks. The twiddled her fingers nervously and bowed before going back down stairs. Mira laughed lightly. The girl was just too cute.

Naruto Uzumaki sat in his office, looking at the ceiling with a grin. 'I hope Hinata says yes…' He thought. 'We've been dating for a few years now.'

The blond was pulled from his thoughts as a soft knock sounded at the door. He looked up, his blue eyes filled with excitement. "Come in."

Mira took a deep breath, and then walked inside. She smiled and bowed respectfully. "Hokage-sama. I have heard many glorious tales of you and your village. It would be an honor to become a member."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, we have had some good times here! What's your name?"

"Mira Hikari."

"Ranking?"

"Jonin."

"Age?"

"18."

"Welcome to the village! There are some apartments available near by, but until you get a job and can afford to live on your own, you will stay with someone."

Mira looked at Naruto curiously. "Well, that's very generous of someone to offer. With whom will I stay?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied with a smirk. "Ignore his arrogance. He's a great guy once you get to know him.

Mira smiled softly. "If he asks me to leave, I will. I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience to him."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "You have a good heart. Take this scroll with you and give it to Sasuke when you arrive. It will explain the situation."

Mira nodded and bowed her head. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."


End file.
